Without That Thing
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: [SEVENTEEN FANFIC] Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP. JunhuixWonwoo (WonHui) "Aku tidak akan bisa menahan suaraku kalau begini, daaar idiot." "Tidak ada yg menyuruhmu menahan suara seksimu itu, sayang." RnR?


Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : BL/Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

Junhui x Wonwoo

 **_You Did That Without That Thing?_**

* * *

Wonwoo mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu member lain yang sedang tidur. Digigitnya jarinya kuat saat dirasanya dua jari Junhui memasuki dirinya. 'Wen Junhui bodoh!' makinya dalam hati.

Junhui menciumi tengkuk Wonwoo yang tersaji polos di depan matanya. Sesekali dijilatnya, membuat lenguhan kecil Wonwoo terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kedua jarinya sibuk mempersiapkan Wonwoo agar dia tidak perlu berteriak kesakitan saat dimasukinya. Atau tidak? Dia hanya senang merasakan jari-jarinya diremas dengan hangat dan lembut oleh liang Wonwoo sambil membayangkan kalau itu adalah kejantanannya. Nanti kalau sudah benar-benar kejantanannya yang masuk nikmatnya akan terasa berkali-kali lipat, katanya dulu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat sambil menahan napas saat sebelah tangan Junhui yang tadi memanja putingnya kini turun memainkan kejantanannya. Ditendangnya tulang kering Junhui yang berada tepat di belakangnya pelan, tanda protes. "Aku tidak akan bias menahan suaraku kalau kau begini, dasar idiot." Bisiknya pada Junhui. Punggungnya menggesek dada bidang Junhui. Mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat di balik selimut tebal berwarna biru tua milik Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menahan suara seksimu itu, sayang." Junhui mengambil kesempatan melumat bibir Wonwoo yang sedang menoleh padanya. Diputar-putarnya jarinya yang masih berada nyaman di dalam Wonwoo.

"Akh! U-ukh!" Wonwoo selalu tidak tahan jika begini. Sensasi saat jari Junhui berputar di cincin rektumnya terasa sangat aneh dan nikmat. Refleks tubuhnya untuk mengetatkan otot di bagian itu adalah yang selalu terjadi. Apalagi di saat seperti ini Junhui selalu memainkan jempolnya di kepala kejantanannya. Demi cermin di kamar mandi yang selalu dipelototi Junhui di 98% waktu mandinya, dia sudah hampir berteriak dan mendesah keras kalau saja otak pintarnya lupa kalau di kamar yang ditempatinya ada 4 orang lain selain mereka berdua yang sedang tidur kelelahan.

"Aku selalu tahu bagian ini adalah favoritmu setelah kejantananku yang memanjakan lubangmu, begitu 'kan?" bisik Junhui.

Wonwoo hanya menyumpahi Junhui dalam hati sambil bibirnya terus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil yang tak bisa ditahannya. "Uungh… mmmnh, J-Jun! Nnnnggh..!"

"Jadi… mau dari depan atau dari belakang?" Tanya Junhui. berbisik ke leher Wonwoo.

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi-aanh… aku hanya pu-punya yang-ukh, di belakang." Jawab Wonwoo sambil berbisik juga. Tentu saja sambil diiringi erangan-erangan halusnya.

Junhui tertawa tanpa suara, jarinya kini digerakkannya membuka-tutup seperti gunting, tetap sambil memutarnya.

Wonwoo menyikut Junhui kuat merasakan itu. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan berusaha lepas dari sensasi aneh yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Aww! Sakit, sayang." Junhui mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Wonwoo dan menghentikan permainan jempolnya di kejantanan Wonwoo dan mengelus perutnya yang ngilu terkena sikutan maut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia mampu. Dia terlalu banyak menahan napas untuk memastikan desahannya tidak lepas begitu saja tadi. Diliriknya Junhui yang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan saking mesumnya. "Sakit? Baguslah."

Kembali Junhui mencuri lumatan pada bibir seksi Wonwoo. Favoritnya adalah bibir bawahnya yang tebal. Dia bisa lama sekali mengulum bibir bawah Wonwoo. Kalau tidak salah dia pernah bilang sensasinya seperti sedang mengemut yupi. "Sayang, jawab aku, mau dari depan ata-"

"Sekali lagi tuan, maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku hanya punya yang di belakang." Wonwoo mendengus, kembali bertatapan dengan dinding yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi akan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

Junhui tertawa yang lebih terdengar seperti dengusan, "maksudku, posisinya mau yang bagaimana? Kau mau kumasuki sambil melihat wajah _aesthetic_ -ku atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi Wonwoo.

"Jauhkan jari-jari bekas pantatku dari wajahku, Wen. Dan aku bosan melihat wajahmu jadi dari belakang saja." Wonwoo masih berusaha menjauhkan jari-jari yang tadi dipakai Junhui untuk memanja lubangnya. Sedangkan Junhui hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa suara. Wonwoo kini sedang mengusapkan _hand sanitizer_ yang selalu ada di rak belakang kasurnya pada kedua tangannya. Padahal kan tadi mereka sudah memastikan kalau lubangnya bersih, jadi untuk apa dia jijik eh?

"Karena kau hanya punya yang belakang? Baiklah, aku mengerti." Junhui menarik tangannya yang sudah disterilkan Wonwoo. Meraba-raba bawah kasur Wonwoo, mencari lubrikan yang biasanya disimpan di sana. "Won-ah, dimana kau letakkan lubrikannya?" Tanya Junhui setelah beberapa lama mencari namun jarinya tidak menemukan botol kecil itu.

Wonwoo akhirnya berbalik, merasakan nikmatnya berbaring miring ke kanan setelah dari tadi dia menghadap tembok—di sebelah kirinya. "Aku tidak pernah memindahkannya. Kau yang terakhir menyimpannya."

Junhui tampak berpikir sebentar. Dia tidak pernah menaruh botol sakral seperti itu di sembarang tempat. Dan dia yakin minggu lalu dia meletakkannya di bawah kasur Wonwoo—setelah mereka nyaris ketahuan oleh Seungcheol saat bersetubuh di kamar mandi di sebelah kamar tidur mereka. Junhui berdiri untuk mencari botol itu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada juga.

"Tidak ada juga?" Tanya Wonwoo yang melihat Junhui memasuki selimutnya dengan tangan kosong.

Junhui mengangkat bahu "tidak ada. Aku yakin aku meletakannya disini."

Wonwoo memandangi wajah Junhui yang tampaknya sedang menggali memorinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi tampaknya dia belum juga menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya di dalam kepalanya setelah sekian lama.

"Jadi… tidak jadi?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil penuh harap.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menutup mulut Junhui memakai telapak tangannya karena suaranya barusan keras sekali.

Mereka tidak bersuara beberapa detik setelah mendengar suara Minghao berbicara sesuatu mengenai deodorant. Mengigau.

Wonwoo dan Junhui sama-sama menghela napas saat Minghao kembali tidur tak bergerak, dan tak ada pergerakan dari member lain yang terlihat maupun terdengar.

"Kau pikir aku dari tadi bisik-bisik sampai tenggorokanku sakit untuk apa?" Wonwoo kesal.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja. Tentu saja kita harus jadi. Aku sudah menahan diri selama lebih dari 2 bulan." Junhui memanyunkan bibirnya. Wonwoo hanya mencibir.

Junhui memasukkan dirinya sepenuhnya ke dalam selimut. Wajahnya mengarah ke bawah perut Wonwoo.

"Ergh!" Wonwoo menjambak rambut Junhui kuat saat tanpa aba-aba kejantanannya dikulum dan dihisap dengan kuat, ditambah ujung lidah yang menusuk-nusuk ujung kejantanannya. Lagi, Wonwoo harus menggigit jari sambil menahan napasnya untuk menahan agar desahannya tidak lolos begitu saja.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, dengan Junhui yang meremas-remas bongkahan bokongnya, Wonwoo memukul-mukul bahu Junhui, tanda bahwa dia akan segera sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Junhui mengganti menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memanjakan Wonwoo. Tangan sebelahnya lagi menerima tisu yang diopor oleh Wonwoo.

"Nnnnhhh! Mmm!"

Wonwoo akhirnya sampai. Junhui menampung sebanyak mungkin cairan kental itu di tangannya. Setelah dipastikannya Wonwoo sudah selesai, ia membalurkan cairan Wonwoo di kejantanannya dan mengelap sisa-sisa cairan kenikmatan di kejantanan dan perut Wonwoo dengan tisu yang tadi diterimanya.

"Menungging, Won-ah!" Junhui menepuk pelan pantat Wonwoo.

" _Spooning_ saja, Jun." desis Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri seperti posisi awal tadi.

Junhui mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, terserahmu." Junhui ikut membaringkan dirinya di belakang Wonwoo.

Junhui membalurkan sisa-sisa cairan Wonwoo yang berada di tangannya ke depan liang kenikmatan Wonwoo. Tidak lupa menusukkan tiga jarinya untuk memastikan Wonwoo tidak mengetat lagi setelah tadi dipersiapkan. Tentu saja menuai helaan napas tersentak Wonwoo.

"Aku masuk."

Dengan dibantu sebelah tangannya, Junhui mengarahkan kejantanannya memasuki lubang Wonwoo. Perlahan, tetapi tak dihentikannya sedetikpun sampai kejantanannya merasakan "dinding tsundere"—istilah dari Soonyoung—yang tidak membiarkanmu masuk dalam-dalam, tapi nanti perlahan akan rileks dan seluruh kejantanannya bisa tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang kenikmatan Wonwoo.

"Huff!" Wonwoo mengatur napas, berusaha rileks. Cairan sperma memang licin, tapi gunanya bukan untuk melicinkan jalan masuk seperti lubrikan. Jika dibalurkan seperti itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mongering. Wonwoo kurang-lebih merasakan apa itu penetrasi kering. Selama ini Junhui selalu memanjakannya dengan cairan lubrikan yang tumpah-ruah. Jadi sekarang dia berusaha agar lubangnya tidak kontraksi dan mengetat tiba-tiba saat Junhui bergerak. Tangannya memainkan kejantanannya sendiri untuk mengalihkan sensasi kesatnya gesekan dindingnya sendiri dengan milik Junhui yang masih bergerak berusaha masuk.

"Sakit kah?" Junhui membelai halus punggung Wonwoo saat dirasa tubuh pemuda kurus yang berada di pelukannya itu menegang. Ia mendapat jawaban berupa satu anggukan sebelum mendengar ucapan lirih Wonwoo.

"Pe-perih…"

Saat tubuh Wonwoo melengkung, disitulah dia yakin dia telah menabrak "dinding tsundere" Wonwoo yang sebenarnya cukup dalam. Jadi dia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Uuuhhh…" ingin Wonwoo mendesah lega seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat Junhui menyelesaikan penetrasi awalnya. Tapi lubangnya tidak pernah seperih dan sepanas ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf ya…" Junhui menghujani tengkuk, leher, dan punggung Wonwoo dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Tangannya membelai rambut dan wajah Wonwoo. Merasakan rahang Wonwoo yang sedikit bergetar, Junhui mencium bibir Wonwoo lagi. Lidahnya melewati bibir Wonwoo yang memang tidak tertutup, menyapa lidah Wonwoo. Mengajaknya berdansa, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapihnya, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. "Boleh aku bergerak sekarang?"

Menolak pun, Junhui akan tetap bergerak. Jadi Wonwoo hanya berusaha memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin, dan menggigit pelan jari Junhui yang selalu ditawarkannya di saat seperti ini untuk digigit.

Junhui bergerak perlahan. Maju dan mundur dalam tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Pinggulnya yang lentur membuat gerakannya indah seperti di film porno yang aesthetic. Ini hanya ngaku-ngakunya Junhui saja.

Kriiik

Kasur berderit.

Detik itu juga Junhui menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya dan Wonwoo pun menghela napas.

"Kesat sekali, gerakanmu tidak sehalus biasanya, makanya kasurnya bunyi." Kata Wonwoo.

Junhui memandanginya saja. "Soonyoung tidak terbangun, kan?" kalau Soonyoung yang tidurnya di kasur atas Wonwoo terbangun, habis sudah. Leader unitnya yang terlihat menggemaskan seperti hamster itu bisa berubah menjadi harimau jika dia mau.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, mengawasi sekitar, juga berusaha mendengar jika saja dengkuran halus Soonyoung terhenti.

Situasi aman terkendali.

"Bagaimana ini?" Junhui bertanya.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Dia akan bahagia sekali kalau Junhui berpikir untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menuntaskan kepuasan duniawinya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Masih sakit 'kah?" ini pertanyaan Junhui selanjutnya.

Kali ini Wonwoo menjawab dengan anggukan. "Demi bb cream yang terlalu putih untukmu, pantatku tidak pernah sepanas dan seperih ini sebelumnya."

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Junhui malah menambahkan satu jari menemani kejantanannya di dalam liang Wonwoo.

"Demi apapun, Wen, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku serius saat aku bilang pantatku tidak pernah sepanas dan seperih ini sebelumnya." Wonwoo mengomel. Tetap dengan bisikan, tentu saja.

"Agar kau lebih longgar, Won-ah, jadi nanti tidak sakit lagi."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, "tidak akan berhasil." dalam pikirannya, Wonwoo sudah mencabik-cabik wajah tampan Junhui menggunakan kotak brownies kosong di dapur.

"Kalau begitu tahan ya, sayang. Aku bergerak lagi." Junhui menarik jarinya keluar dan kembali bergerak seperti tadi. Tidak terlalu lambat, tidak terlalu cepat, tempo kesukaan pemuda yang lebih muda sebulan darinya ini.

"Nnnhhh! Ahh, periiiiih…" erangnya sambil berbisik. Sepertinya butuh di tegaskan beberapa kali lagi kalau pantatnya tidak pernah sepanas dan seperih ini sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya kembali bergerak memanja dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengalihkan perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Salah satu tangannya meraih ke lubangnya, mengelusnya dari sisi kiri dan kanan menggunakan jari-jari kurusnya. Masih tetap berusaha untuk rileks dan menikmati permainan ini. Tidak menahan sakit karena lubangnya terasa bagai dirobek seperti ini.

Junhui menggigit bahu Wonwoo pelan. Sebelah tangannya memainkan bola kembar Wonwoo, sebelah tangannya lagi memilin salah satu puting Wonwoo. Pemuda Jeon itu mengerang agak kuat kali ini. Bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Merespon kenikmatan di puting dan kejantanan serta bola kembarnya atau rasa sakit yang memabukkan di lubangnya.

Tampaknya disentuh di banyak tempat sensitifnya—bahunya, juga, adalah titik sensitive tak terduganya—membuatnya mulai menggapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya malam ini.

"J-Jun!" lengkingan pelan. Ia mengatur napas, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menjerit. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus pinggiran liangnya kini menggapai ke rak belakang kasur, mengambil beberapa helai tisu yang selalu tersedia di sebelah _hand sanitizer_ -nya.

Badannya melengkung. Gerakan Junhui yang sedari tadi konstan kini makin cepat tanda dia juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Kini tak ada yang menghiraukan satu deritan kasur yang kembali lolos.

Keduanya menggeram rendah, menikmati detik-detik sebelum pelepasan hasrat cinta masing-masing.

Junhui langsung memagut bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya sendiri ketika mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan. Erangan, desahan, teriakan, apapun itu, tertelan oleh masing-masing ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Junhui masih bergerak pelan, menikmati pelepasannya yang masih berlangsung. Wonwoo sendiri sudah mengoporkannya tisu yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri untuk dibuang di tempat sampah di sebelah kasurnya.

Sadar kalau lubangnya terasa lebih licin, Wonwoo menoleh dan melotot pada Junhui, "katakan kalau kau tidak lupa pakai kondom, Wen Junhui!"

Junhui yang baru saja menyelesaikan semprotan kenikmatan terakhirnya terdiam. "aku… lupa."

Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri "Wen! Yang benar saja?"

Junhui memasang senyum najis, "maaf. Tadi panik karena lubrikannya tidak ketemu, jadi aku lupa pakai kondom." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak mau berjam-jam duduk di toilet hanya untuk memastikan bahwa semua cairanmu sudah keluar dari lubangku." Wonwoo terkulai lemas.

Junhui mengelus pundak Wonwoo, "akan aku bantu, sayang." Berusaha membujuk agar Wonwoo tidak ngambek padanya. Junhui menggerakkan pinggulnya mundur untuk melepas kejantanannya dari lubang ketat Wonwoo.

"Aww… sakit, Jun. pelan-pelan." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya saat Junhui bergerak keluar, "tunggu!" dia menghentikan. "Alasi kasurku pakai bajumu. Aku tidak mau cairan harammu mengotori sepraiku."

Junhui mengembangkan hidungnya mendengar omongan Wonwoo, tapi dia cuek, sudah terbiasa dengan Wonwoo dan omongannya yang menyakiti hati. Jadi dia menggapai ke lantai dan mengambil baju putih yang dipakainya tadi dan mengalasi kasur di sekitar bokong Wonwoo agar cairannya tidak mengalir tumpah ke seprainya. Setelah itu dia bangun dan memakai celana tidurnya lalu melihat Wonwoo yang tidak bergerak. "Tidak mau dibersihkan dulu? Kau yakin mau berlama-lama dengan cairan haramku di lubangmu?"

"Kau pikir aku sudi berdiri dengan cairan ini di pantatku? Aku tidak mau dia keluar dan mengaliri pahaku. Nanti semakin banyak spot-spot haram di tubuhku."

Lagi, Junhui mengembangkan hidungnya mendengar omongan Wonwoo. Akhirnya, setelah menyampirkan celana tidur Wonwoo di bahunya, Junhui melilitkan baju yang digunakan untuk mengalasi kasur Wonwoo tadi ke pinggang Wonwoo dan menggendongnya ala pengantin ke kamar mandi dengan mengendap-endap, memastikan bahwa tidak ada membernya yang berada di luar kamar masing-masing.

Langsung didudukkannya Wonwoo di toilet duduk. Bajunya dilemparkan ke keranjang baju kotor begitu saja.

Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mengecek baju putih itu setelah ini. Kalau dia melihat titik merah—darahnya—sedikit saja, Wonwoo bersumpah untuk mencukur rambut tebal Junhui menggunakan cukuran ketiaknya. Karena, demi gambar Bongbong ala Hansol yang seperti hantu dari Indonesia itu, pantatnya nyeri sekali.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka kembali ke kamar, masing-masing menggunakan celana tidurnya. Dulu, saat Junhui lupa memakai kondomnya seperti sekarang ini, saat itu Junhui harus segera pergi untuk rapat Performance Team dengan agensinya, jadi dia menghabiskan sekitar 2 jam di kamar mandi untuk memastikan kalau cairan Junhui tidak ada yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau celananya basah saat jalan di tempat umum nanti.

Terima kasih kepada Junhui dan jari-jarinya yang tidak pernah sungkan untuk keluar-masuk pantatnya tanpa permisi yang membantunya kali ini.

 **=oOo=oOo=**

Plak

Junhui terbangun dengan sesuatu yang mendarat di wajah tampannya.

Dengan matanya yang masih tertutup, dirabanya benda yang berusaha merusak wajah tampannya yang absolut barusan. Seperti familiar? Dibukanya matanya untuk melihat benda apa itu.

Botol cairan lubrikan.

Dia menoleh ke kanan mendapati Soonyoung yang kasurnya di atas sama sepertinya, duduk dengan unyu menyandar ke dinding. "Kau benar-benar tega pada Wonwoo."

Junhui memicingkan matanya tidak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

"Kau menghajar Wonwoo tanpa cairan lubrikan semalam 'kan?"

Kini mata Junhui terbuka sepenuhnya "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Soonyoung menggaruk lubang hidungnya yang gatal, "beruntung aku terbangunnya saat kalian sudah selesai. Kau terlihat sangat mesum beberapa hari ini. Karena hari ini libur, kemarin aku menyembunyikan lubrikan iyuh ini karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Wonwoo."

"Kau mendengar percakapan sexy kami?" senyum tengil muncul di wajah Junhui.

Soonyoung melirik Junhui sinis "sexy? Telingaku sudah berubah jadi haram karena mendengar percakapan kalian."

"Ayolah, kau tidak cocok menggunakan kata-kata seperti itu."

Soonyoung mendecak, "tapi kau masih menggagahinya tanpa lubrikan? Demi apalah itu yang aneh-aneh yang biasa Wonwoo sebutkan, dia itu masih lelaki. Kalau dia lecet dan tidak bisa menari dengan becus di konser besok lusa, kau yang akan aku hukum."

Ekspresi bersalah mulai terlihat di wajah Junhui, "maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Soonyoung turun dari kasurnya dan duduk di kasur Wonwoo di bawahnya. Wonwoo masih tidur menelungkup di situ, pulas. "Minta maaf padanya." Soonyoung menunjuk pantat Wonwoo, "dan pastikan tidak ada yang tahu selain aku atau mereka akan melaporkannya ke Seungcheol dan kau akan tampil di konser dengan hidung bengkok ke kanan."

Soonyoung berjalan keluar. Ini sudah jam 9, mungkin dia mau sarapan. Junhui melihat Wonwoo dari tempatnya, menggumamkan maaf.

"Maaf Won-ah, yang semalam itu sexy sekali. Lain kali harus kita lakukan lagi."

 **~End~**

Kayanya fanfic Wonhui di FFn masih dikit banget ya. Tadinya aku mau buat JunxJoshua, tapi aku ada rencana lain buat Joshua, jadinya Wonwoo aja hehehehe

Betewe, siapa yang nonton Seventeen Diamond Edge Jakarta? XDD

Review please~

 **Rhi ^^v**


End file.
